As Luck Would Have It
by Accio Abarero
Summary: While the girls take their 7th year at Hogwarts, their boyfriends find new ways to get into trouble on their behalf. NevilleLuna, RonHermione, HarryGinny


**As Luck Would Have It**

---------------------------------------------

Fred, George, and the Marauders before them, would all be proud of their current progress. It was late and they knew that even Hermione, who was known for a bout of late night studies, would have fallen asleep by now. But that was for the best, because if anyone saw them entering, the entire surprise would surely be ruined. Harry and Ron were accustomed to this, years of stealthy jaunts out of the common room at night and the last year of dealing with horcruxes only strengthened their talent at secrecy. Neville, although he had indeed done the same during his last year at Hogwarts in order to defy the Carrows, was the only one in need of the invisibility cloak tonight. Harry and Ron chalked it up to the fact that Neville was rather reluctant about what they were doing in the first place. When at first it seemed he'd back out, Ron jested that they could always put a leg-locker curse on him like Hermione did back in first year. Neville laughed at that, daring Ron to try and betting he could easily fight it off. Harry just smiled at the way things had changed in eight years.

And so it was that the three crept up familiar Hogwarts passageways, looking about at all times to ensure that they weren't interrupted in their quest. Finally they reached their first destination. With a raised finger to his lips, Harry tapped on the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password?" She muttered groggily.

"Roses," Ron replied.

The portrait hole swung open.

"Now remember," Harry whispered, "Once we're done here we've got to help Neville to the Ravenclaw tower."

Neville muttered in reply, "Do we have to?"

"Yes," Harry and Ron hissed back at him.

They were so distracted that they didn't notice the three shadows by the common room fireplace.

"I do hope your ability as Aurors is better than this," Hermione's voice cut into them.

"But I suppose we do have the upper hand here," Ginny piped in, holding up the Marauder's Map which showed three names entering the portrait hole.

"Neville, what a surprise!" Luna exclaimed, rushing forward to embrace the invisible spot she knew Neville stood in.

Clambering to get the invisibility cloak off him, he smiled, "How'd you know I was there, Luna?"

She tilted her head to one side, "Well there is an Aquavirius Maggot on your shoulder, from Herbology I suppose, and they aren't affected by invisibility the same way you and I are."

"And your feet were sticking out the bottom of the cloak," Ginny added with a grin.

Harry and Ron, who were both rather shocked that the girls had outwitted them, finally regained their speech.

"How in the bloody hell did you..."

"We'd invited Luna over, to study you know," Hermione began.

"So I'd pulled out the map, to make sure she could get back to her common room without a fuss," Ginny spoke up.

"And you saw us moving about and wondered what the hell we were up to?" Harry finished, beginning to regret that he'd loaned Ginny the Marauder's Map for her last year of schooling.

"That's about it."

"So?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms and looking intently at Ron, "What's this all about?"

Ron cleared his throat, his ears pinking a bit as he turned to Harry, "It was your idea, mate."

"Oh well er..."

"Neville? What's in your hand?" Luna asked out of the blue.

He looked down at his hand stuck in his pocket and warily pulled out the handkerchief folded inside, "It's um a..."

"You've come to bring us gifts for Valentines, haven't you?" Ginny cut him off, smiling at Harry.

Harry blushed, Ron's ears went pink, and Neville's entire face went red. They'd been caught.

"We wanted to surprise you..." Harry started.

"Right, we were going to leave them on your bed stands and then come visit you in Hogsmeade tomorrow," Ron added. Feeling all the girls staring at him, he turned to Neville hoping he'd say something.

"And... and we're staying with Aberforth at The Hog's Head."

Hermione shook her head, Ginny stood from where she'd been seated on the couch and wrapped her arms around Harry. Luna just reached out to Neville's clutched hand.

"It's a what, Neville?" She asked as if the rest of the conversation hadn't even fazed her in the least bit.

"Oh," he started and unwrapped the item in the handkerchief, "It's a muggle good luck charm. They seem to think it has something to do with leprechauns, but we all know that's a bunch of rubbish. You see, it's a..."

His words got cut off as Luna flung her arms around him.

"Neville, it's perfect!" she intoned, kissing him on the cheek. Neville smiled back, not quite sure why she was excited but glad to be the cause of it nonetheless.

"I can't believe you found one of these," she remarked, holding the four-leaf clover delicately between her fingers, "The Ledare Väppling is a great charm for finding Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. See, the fourth leaf is smaller and if you're near a Snorkack, the small leaf will rotate and point towards it."

"Really?"

He knew when he found it out searching for another plant, that this one was special. Harry had told him that muggles saw it as good luck and he figured Luna would like it. Neville just never guessed he'd get his own turn at the plant's fabled good luck in picking something that would help Luna find her fabled Snorkacks.

"Thanks again, Neville. I'll keep it with me always," Luna's voice brought him back to the moment as he felt her warm hand clasp his.

"Happy Valentines, Luna," he said, immensely proud of himself for remembering that's why they'd come in the first place.

"Same to you, Neville."

The two walked over to a squashy armchair to the side of the fireplace, Neville gesturing for Luna to take the seat while he sat beside her on the ground. From his vantage point, he watched his friends celebrating as well. Ginny, thrilled by Harry's gift of her own personal snitch, had caught him in a fierce liplock. Ron, who'd spent weeks trying to find the perfect gift, received his own kiss as he presented Hermione with a battered old book that she'd no doubt been itching to read.

The six settled around the fireplace, enjoying their loved ones' company and talking about the going-ons in their lives at current. Harry and Ron told incredible tales of their work in the Auror Department. Neville mentioned the few times he'd aided such missions and spoke of his work in Herbology. Hermione went on about all the classwork she was doing, while Ginny gave play-by-play accounts of her Quidditch matches. And lastly, Luna put a smile on all their faces by informing them that the room was now full of Yargles (friendly creatures in the same family as Nargles, but "Much nicer. They give the room a glow, wouldn't you say?") due to all the snogging that had been going on.

All in all, Neville had to conclude, it had been a very good _and_ lucky night.

------------

THE END


End file.
